This Night
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Saat itu Shikamaru membuat tulisan LOVE dengan jurus bayangannya. Lalu memegang erat tangan Temari seakan enggan melepaskannya. Tapi... setelah semua itu, apa benar Temari tidak merasakan apapun? Minimal, merasa malu begitu?/"Jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku... kau akan memegang tanganku untuk yang kedua kalinya."/Black And White Of Shadowind/ShikaTema Canon/Mind to RnR?


"Sangat merepotkan."

"ITU SURAT CINTA YANG DIBUAT DARI BAYANGAN!"

"SEKARANG SHIKAMARU YANG JAUH LEBIH MEREPOTKAN!—Eh, tapi Shikamaru berpikir kalau percintaan itu menyebalkan..."

"Itu karena laki-laki tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan perempuan mereka. Makanya perempuan itu benar-benar masalah."

"DIA JADI SANGAT KEREN! DARI MANA KARISMA YANG TIBA-TIBA DIA MILIKI INI BERASAL!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Naruto SD © Kenji Taira**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Based from Naruto SD manga chapter 22_

_A ShikaTema Canon FanFiction for event __Black And White Of Shadowind_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THIS NIGHT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Nara Shikamaru, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat depresi berat. Terlebih lagi... berhubungan dengan perempuan yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai makhluk yang paling merepotkan di dunia ini.

"Hahahaha kau harus tahu Shikamaru! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merindukanmu yang selalu mengatakan 'merepotkan' karena selalu dikelilingi perempuan mwahaha!" Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengucapkan itu dan tertawa puas karenanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku merinding setelah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi laki-laki romantis seperti i—"

_**DHUAK**_

"Kau berisik, Naruto..." geram pemuda berambut nanas itu pada akhirnya. Bagus, kesabarannya sudah habis. Untung saja sekarang Lee yang tadi sempat bersekutu dengan Naruto untuk memojokkannya sedang dikejar-kejar Tenten yang pasti sedang depresi juga karena mengalami hal yang sama dengan dia. Jadi setidaknya, dia bisa menghemat seperempat tenaganya untuk memukul kepala orang-orang idiot namun pekerja keras tersebut.

Shikamaru mengabaikan Naruto yang terus mengaduh kesakitan dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya kembali mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing mendadak. Diingatnya kembali awal dari semua tragedi—merepotkan—gulungan cinta ini dimulai.

Entah bagaimana awalnya... Shikamaru tidak terlalu tahu. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia sedang mengantar Sabaku no Temari—rekan panitia penyelenggara Ujian _Chuunin _dari Suna—seperti biasa mengelilingi Konoha. Sebagai panitia penyelenggara Ujian _Chuunin _dari Konoha, maka mau tak mau Shikamaru harus menemani Temari. Sebenarnya... sebelum tragedi ini terjadi pun, sudah banyak kabar yang beredar tentang kedekatan mereka—bahkan beberapa di antara kabar itu seenaknya mengatakan bahwa kedua pasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang pernah menjadi lawan bertarung tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tapi toh, dengan kepribadian keduanya yang sama-sama cuek, mereka sepakat untuk mengabaikan gosip-gosip asal yang beredar itu.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini datang. Mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang kebingungan karena gulungan cinta milik Shizune yang sudah meracuni beberapa warga Konoha. Gulungan cinta itu membuat orang yang membuka gulungannya akan jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang dilihatnya setelah membuka gulungan tersebut.

Hal ini menyebabkan berbagai macam malapetaka. Seperti... Tenten yang jadi menyukai Lee. Neji menyukai Hinata. Ino menyukai Chouji. Sai menyukai Sakura. Kiba menyukai Akamaru. Shino menyukai serangga. Bahkan Yamato menyukai pohon. Namun, sebelum mereka tahu akan hal itu, gulungan aneh tersebut bergulir ke kaki Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu mengambilnya, membukanya, lalu melihat ke arah Temari.

Dan... terjadilah.

Tadinya Naruto cukup percaya diri mengira Shikamaru tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Tapi... ternyata gulungan cinta itu terlalu kuat dan tetap membuat Shikamaru ikut terjerumus seperti yang lain begitu saja. Sisanya... seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Ah, Shikamaru tidak mau mengingat hal yang sangat memalukan itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru..." Tepukan pada bahunya membuat Shikamaru yang sedang memijit kepalanya itu menoleh. Laki-laki yang berumur lebih muda dua tahun dari perempuan yang baru saja menepuknya itu hanya mendengus malas, "...jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau jadi begitu karena terkena pengaruh dari gulungan cinta aneh itu."

Anak tunggal Nara itu menggerutu kesal, "Aneh sekali kau tidak marah atau mengejekku seperti biasanya."

Ah, mengatakan itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Sabaku no Temari langsung menyeringai licik lalu menyikut bahu Shikamaru dengan siku kanannya, "Hee, kau ingin aku menggodamu seperti biasa, tuan cengeng?" tanyanya diiringi tawa kecil.

"Jangan menyinggung masa lalu, bodoh," Mendesah pelan, Shikamaru mengambil gelas _ocha _miliknya di atas meja lalu menyeruputnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak membuat Temari merasa kesal. Sebaliknya, dia tertawa keras hingga beberapa pengunjung kedai tempat mereka berada sekarang langsung melihat ke arah tempat duduk mereka. Memang, saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kedai teh di pusat desa Konoha. Shikamaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya kesal sembari memejamkan matanya mendengar tawa Temari yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinganya.

Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu kembali memijat dahinya sendiri, "Berhenti tertawa... kau membuatku semakin pusing."

Temari memukul mejanya sekali sembari tetap tertawa lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Dia masih tertawa kecil saat sebelah tangannya mulai asik mengaduk _ocha _panasnya di dalam gelas. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Shikamaru," pujinya—mungkin. Tapi tentu saja 'pujian' itu sama sekali tidak membuat Shikamaru senang.

Keadaan di antara mereka berdua kembali tenang. Temari telah disibukkan dengan _ocha _dan _dango _miliknya. Sementara itu, gadis Suna tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari Shikamaru yang sesekali meliriknya di tengah acara makan mereka. Arti tatapan laki-laki pemalas tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak. Berkali-kali pula dia menghela napas lelah. Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang di benaknya...

Apa benar Temari sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun saat Shikamaru sedang terperangkap pengaruh gulungan cinta itu?

Maksudnya... saat itu Shikamaru membuat tulisan _LOVE _dengan jurus bayangannya. Lalu memegang tangan Temari seakan enggan melepaskannya—tentu saja dia baru melepaskan tangan Temari setelah pengaruh jurus tersebut menghilang. Tapi... setelah semua itu, apa benar Temari tidak merasakan apapun? _Minimal, _merasa malu begitu?

Aah.

Kenapa laki-laki pemalas namun jenius itu mendadak merasa kecewa, ya?

Shikamaru mendengus. Bagaimanapun juga bagi pemuda _Chuunin _itu, Temari adalah gadis _tomboy_ yang kasar dan perempuan yang dianggapnya paling mengerikan selain ibunya. Jadi, mungkin wajar jika Temari memang tidak peduli dengan perlakuan romantis Shikamaru tadi padanya. Memikirkan kesimpulan itu, Shikamaru akhirnya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu kembali memakan _dango-_nya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Tapi, menarik juga, ya."

Perkataan Temari menghentikan laju ujung tusuk _dango _ke dalam mulutnya. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Temari dengan pandangan bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Perempuan berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat itu menggigit ujung tusukan _dango _terakhirnya. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Caramu menyatakan cinta tadi..." Tubuh Shikamaru menegang. "...pasti bisa membuat perempuan yang kau sukai tergila-gila padamu," lanjutnya diiringi tawa kecil seperti menyindir.

Kedua bola mata Shikamaru berotasi, "Itu merepotkan."

"Oh ayolah, kudengar dari teman satu tim-mu yang berbadan besar itu kalau kau ini cukup terkenal di kalangan perempuan," Temari masih memainkan tusukan _dango _di tangannya. "kalau saja kau mau sedikit lebih serius dan mau menganggap perempuan seperti yang kau katakan saat di dalam pengaruh gulungan tadi, mendapat satu sampai dua perempuan pun bukan hal yang tidak mungkin lagi."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Ahahaha tentu tidak, aku serius." Perempuan bermata hijau tua tersebut tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Melihat itu, Shikamaru kembali menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tapi sayang sekali, perkiraanmu salah, nona kasar."

Senyum lebar Temari menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan bingung. "Hah?" Berpikir sesaat, Temari langsung memasang ekspresi kaget dan menatap Shikamaru dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. "Jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan hal itu—menyatakan cinta dengan jurus bayangan dan memegang erat tangannya—pada perempuan yang kau sukai!?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Kedua kelopak mata Shikamaru hanya memperlihatkan setengah dari mata laki-laki itu. "_Yeah, _memang. Dan dia tidak tergila-gila padaku seperti yang kau katakan padaku tadi, sebaliknya... dia malah mengejekku dengan puas." Belum sempat Temari berteriak lagi, Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Dan aku hanya melakukan hal itu sekali seumur hidup."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Lima detik dibutuhkan untuk Sabaku no Temari mencerna kata-kata Nara Shikamaru itu. Satu kali. Satu kali. Satu kali seumur hidup. Berarti yang tadi itu untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir? Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Temari berpikir lebih keras dari biasanya. Perempuan yang biasanya juga pintar membuat strategi seperti Shikamaru itu menggaruk pipinya. Tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Shikamaru masih tetap di tempat duduknya sembari menatap Temari dengan malas dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Satu kali seumur hidup.

Pada perempuan yang disukainya.

Butuh sepersekian detik lagi sampai akhirnya wajah Temari memerah sepenuhnya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal. Dia mencoba tertawa tapi tak bisa. Suaranya menghilang entah kemana. Dan akhirnya yang bisa dia ucapkan adalah...

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

Huff, reaksi yang dapat ditebak untuk perempuan kasar nan sombong seperti Temari. Anehnya Shikamaru tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, dia menguap lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ayo pulang, kuantar kau ke penginapanmu." Begitu katanya.

"Ta-Tapi—hei tunggu! Shikamaru!" Dan Temari pun berlari menyusul di belakangnya.

Kedua insan itu berjalan beriringan. Mereka masih berargumen seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah selain wajah Temari yang mendadak memerah beberapa kali. Namun gadis itu tentu masih berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Ah, mungkin tadi dia salah dengar—begitu pikirnya. Tapi, tetap saja penasaran.

Sampai akhirnya... dia berhenti sementara Shikamaru terus berjalan. Merasa gadis di sampingnya berhenti, tentu Shikamaru juga ikut berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Temari dengan heran. Gadis itu menunduk sebelum mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan sombong seperti biasa.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku..." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Shikamaru yang masih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "...kau akan memegang tanganku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Shikamaru sempat terkejut beberapa saat. Kedua bola matanya membulat kaget. Dia melihat wajah Temari yang terlihat kasar seperti biasa, tapi masih ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan mendengus. Tangan kanannya keluar dari saku celananya. Maju perlahan, meraih tangan di hadapannya.

"Yah, memang perempuan itu makhluk yang paling merepotkan di dunia ini."

Shikamaru menggapai tangan Temari. Tangan Shikamaru yang lebih dulu menggenggam tangan perempuan itu. Temari membalasnya... lebih erat. Hangat. Rasanya jauh lebih hangat dari saat pertama kali mereka berpegangan tangan tadi pagi. Karena saat Shikamaru terkena pengaruh gulungan Temari merasa bingung, dia pun tidak menyadari bagaimana hangat dan besarnya tangan Shikamaru ketika menggenggam tangannya.

Ah, dia menyukainya.

Lebih. Genggam tangannya lebih erat, Shikamaru.

Malam ini adalah malam yang cukup gelap. Hingga dapat menyembunyikan bulan dan bintang-bintang yang seharusnya menerangi dunia ini. Di tengah kerumunan manusia... mereka berpegangan tangan. Membuat tali takdir merah tak terlihat yang mengikat kedua tangan mereka.

Dan malam ini pun berhasil menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah mereka perlahan tapi pasti.

"Tapi kau... jauh lebih merepotkan."

Hei, apa kerumunan manusia itu sadar?

Ada dua manusia yang menjadi satu dan tersenyum bersama malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Do you know?**_

**.**

_**There are some people who doesn't need words to describe how they feel for the one who they love**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Are you one of them?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sumpah gak tahu mau ngomong apa, fic ini singkat, padat, dan gak jelas banget... #dikipasTemari

Karena saya lagi buru-buru, jadi saya gak bacot macem-macem lagi. Tapi, kalau merasa bingung dengan fic ini, kusaranin sih baca dulu aja Naruto SD manga chapter 22 hahaha itu lucu banget, di Naruto SD memang banyak hints ShikaTema-nya x3

Sudah yaa! _Mind to review, please? Thanks before _:D


End file.
